Peaceful
by Phanstarlight
Summary: "Memory Knoll was a quiet and peaceful place. The grass was always perfect green and the birds always chirped their cheerful songs. And today was no acceptation. Under the canopy of one of the large trees dotted around the area sat an equally quiet and peaceful Hershel Layton." All was calm and quiet... until Randall arrived. Just some pre-game Hershel/Randall fluff.


**Even though I have been part of the Professor Layton fandom even since Curious village first came out this is still my first fanfiction for this fandom. I just finished playing Mask of Miracles for the second time and felt the need to write some Hershel/Randall fluffy cuteness :) I don't own any of the rights to the Professor Layton franchise... unfortunately. Hope you enjoy!**

Memory Knoll was a quiet and peaceful place. The grass was always perfect green and the birds always chirped their cheerful songs. And today was no acceptation. Under the canopy of one of the large trees dotted around the area sat an equally quiet and peaceful Hershel Layton with his nose, as usual, buried in a book. Apart from the occasional small gust of wind that would rustle in the leaves or the sound of a page in the book turning every few minutes everything was still... until Randall arrived. Without even moving his gaze from the words he was reading Hershel could sense the red-haired and more often than not hyper active teenager approaching (probably trying to sneak up on him). Hershel allowed Randall to think he had gone undetected and tiptoe up behind him until the very last second.

"Randall" Hershel let the name fall from his lips while still having his eyes glued to the book. Their surroundings had been quiet for all of this time but as soon as that one word was said; as soon as the silence was broken, with Randall around, there was little chance of trying to repair it. The red-head sat himself down next to Hershel fully intending to explain to the other (undoubtedly in great detail) the archaeological exploration he had attended last night. However, just as he was about to open his mouth the brunette held up his finger and put it over the other's mouth, still not looking up from the book in his hands.

"How did you know I-"

"Shh" Hershel's reply was simple but Randall knew exactly what it meant and shut his mouth instantly out of habit. This simple but seemingly effective move meant that Hershel was at a very interesting turn of events in the book that currently had his undivided attention and a signal for Randall to not interrupt him. Randall had learnt very quickly what the movement meant and what would happen if he didn't obey. Every time it happened Randall recalls the time he had continued talking and how quickly everything had escalated to the end result of neither of them talking to each other for 3 weeks and poor Angela having to send messages from one of them to the other because of it. Even though the argument felt like it was the worst thing that could ever happen at the time, looking back on it always forces Randall to crack a smile. Not particularly at the argument itself but rather the apologies that came after... and the confessions that had come after that. Come to think of it, if they hadn't gotten into that argument then they probably wouldn't be where they were right now. Not in location, of course, but in heart. The argument made Randall realise how much he needed Hershel in his life and forced him to face the feelings he had kept hidden from even himself. After they had apologised to each other Randall couldn't stop himself; he blurted out (in probably a very unromantic and rushed way) his confessions. Even now he can still perfectly picture Hershel's expression of confusion, shock and finally happiness. So, in a way, he was glad he had disobeyed the rules... well, Hershel's rules at least. After all, no risk no glory. And that was how it had all started... with one argument, two apologies, many confessions and a kiss.

"Hello" Randall was snapped out of his memories when the sound of Hershel's voice hit his ears. Randall's eyes re-focused on present day to find his friend... (well he was more than a friend really) looking finally up from his book and at him. The two remained in silence for a while simply staring into each others eyes. They often tried desperately to not be so cliché like this, for they were anything but your average couple, but sometimes neither could help it. However the somewhat romantic moment was soon shattered by Randall letting out the most tremendous yawn. The wide-mouthed expression on his faced caused Hershel to burst out laughing.

"My expression was that funny!" Randall protested once his yawning had stopped.

"I told you that you shouldn't have gone out so late last night"

"You're not my mother Hersh"

"No, but I'm sure if you're mother ever found out about these night-time expeditions..."

"Don't you dare" Randall warned.

Hershel's only reply was a small laugh. Randall loved Hershel's laugh. Along with many other things about the fluffy-haired boy it was something that could always make him smile in even the most complicated predicaments. Just as Randall was about to say something about this sudden feeling (that would probably come out terrifically romantic and cheesy) Hershel did something very unexpected. He kissed him. It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before; on the contrary, they had kissed many times now. But Randall had always had to start every single one of them. Hershel would of course react and kiss him back instantly, but Randall always kissed first... _always.  
><em>It was short and sweet yet somehow passionate. It ended as quickly as it had started and Hershel pulled away leaving Randall blinking at him in confusion. The silence continued as Randall stared and Hershel blushed. The brunette almost starting apologising but was stopped when he felt the other's arm around him and pulling him down. Randall hooked his arm around Hershel's waist and pulled him over until the fluffy mop of hair was on his lap. Hershel curled up instantly and was practically purring once Randall started running his hand through the other's hair. Randall smiled gently and pulled Hershel in closer then turned his focus up and out across Memory Knoll. Hershel closed his eyes and smiled too as the peaceful atmosphere of the place was restored.

Maybe Randall could be quiet sometimes after all...


End file.
